Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX - Sore o wasurenaide kudasai!
Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX - Sore o wasurenaide kudasai! is all stars movie created by MoonlightRainbow. All canon cures from Max Heart to Doki Doki appear in it and also cures from two of MoonlightRainbow's fanseries Let's Go! 5 Lights Pretty Cure! and first three cures of Change! Pretty Cure! (movie debut). Story Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX - Sore o wasurenaide kudasai! Transcript To destroy Earth, Memory Shadow make all cures forget about them being Pretty Cure. Or that's what he thought. He was able to control memories of 39 of them but he didn't know about three new cures Cure Orchid, Cure Sunflower and Cure Daisy from Change! Pretty Cure! Now three of them have to find White Memory Crystal with help of all fairies to return other Pretty Cure memories of them being Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Tsukino Yumeko / Cure Feeling *Akamura Keiko / Cure Flame *Yamamoto Rena / Cure Earth *Kiraki Ringo / Cure Gold *Ayuzawa Mizuki / Cure Bubble *Bella/Yukito Bella / Cure Secret *Harukaze Momoko / Cure Orchid *Misaki Yurika / Cure Sunflower *Hinagi Rei / Cure Daisy Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Era *Ann *Bella *Kei *Yataro *Ruai *Aika Villlains *Memory Shadow *Azuka *Riani *Jonann Others Songs Opening and Ending Heart DX everyone is here! Power of Heart Insert Songs *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure *Makasete★Splash☆Star★ *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! *Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! ~Hybrid ver~ *Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ *Let's Go! Smile Pretty Cure! *Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Here again! Five Lights + one! *Yes! Change! Let's Go! Gallery Trivia *Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX is first movie in third Pretty Cure All Stars Series (first and second were DX and New Stage) Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Heart DX - Sore o wasurenaide kudasai! Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:User: MoonlightRainbow Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Let's Go 5 Lights Pretty Cure! Category:Change! Pretty Cure! Category:Movies with Canon Cures Category:Movies Category:All Stars Heart DX Category:MoonlightRainbow's All Stars Movies